Yesterday is History, Tomorrow is a Mystery
by lilbatistababy
Summary: Chibs has been in Charming for a year when a mystery person arrives and has everyone acting on their best behavior **Note I do not own any of the characters in the story except Celina, the rest belong to Kurt Stutter*** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

One full year. That's how long he had been in charming, been patched into SAMCRO from SAMBEL. He missed his homeland but knew he would probably never be setting foot on his native soil ever again. After being painfully disowned by the IRA and having his wife abandoned him for the man that left him physically scarred for life and his daughter had probably no idea who he was anymore. Although these factors were constantly on his mind, he was very grateful for the brothers he now had, they had patched him over with open arms, didn't ask that many questions, but all knew the back story. Tonight was a celebration, few new member were being patched in. Gemma, the queen of SAMCRO, had once again gone out of her way to make this a night to remember. You could smell the pig roasting through the clubhouse and into the garage, the fridge and bar was fully stocked. He watched her running around trying to finish a few things up before she left. Apparently she had to go out and pick up someone at the airport. He was slightly confused about it because he didn't understand why one of the prospects couldn't go, but she insisted that she go pick this mysterious person was. He even noticed Clay was acting almost nervous about this fly in.

"Aye, what's the deal with the flight coming in?" he asked Bobby his first true friend in the club.

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea on who is coming, haven't seen them in a couple years but heads up, stay on their good side"

Confused by his friend's statement, Chibs decided to go upstairs and clean up in his dorm room in the clubhouse.

Gemma drove to the airport exciting to see her longtime friend. She hadn't seen her in a few years but was always in contact with her. It was crazy to think that her best friend had become so successful in such a short amount of time and able to cover her tracks of the other things that she was involved in. Gemma pulled into the parking lot and walked to the arrival gate to wait. About twenty minutes later she saw the plane landing and began to pace, trying to patiently wait. Within several minutes people began to exit the gate slowly. Then through the crowd she saw her walking through looking fabulous as ever.

"Well look at that sexy thang strutting her stuff towards me" Gemma exclaimed while reaching for an embrace.

"Oh Gemma stop! I'd prefer the least amount of attention drawn to my visit" she laughed

"sure Celina, us ladies not wanting attention is almost as believable as us going to church on Sunday" Gemma smirked as she walked toward the baggage claim "I'm glad you're home love, and you came just in time, new member being patched in, big party at the clubhouse"

"So is that an invitation to forget about my problems for a weekend" Celina laughed.

"Honey our house is your house; you damn well know you'll forget everything by the weekend"

They grabbed her bags and headed to Gemma's car. Celina smiled to herself and thought how great it felt to be home.

A few of the guys we're outside when Gemma's car pulled into Teller Morrow. Clay stopped working on a customer's vehicle and smiled. "Someone go help with her bags" he yelled towards a few prospects. "Her?" Chibs questioned bobby. "Knew she was coming, like I said stay on her good side" bobby smirked as they walked towards the vehicle. Just then the passenger down swung open and a beautiful tall brunette with fire engine red streaks through her hair emerged. Chibs stopped dead in his tracks and couldn't help but stare.

"Well are you just going to gawk like a school boy or are you going to bring my bags inside."

"Aye, sorry lass, where would you like me to bring your bags?"

"To my room upstairs? Really Gemma where are you guys recruiting these days" she laughed and walked past him towards Clay. "Clay hunny, it's been too long you never come to visit me anymore" she deeply hugged the man. "You're too busy for us to keep tabs on you anymore, not like you need it though" he chuckled. "Well business before pleasure, besides I'm home for a week I expect to enjoy myself and have a break from my crazy life. Now care to introduce me to these new members? Plus I'd like to see some familiar faces as well." Her gaze went across the yard looking to see who all was there.

"Jax and Opie should be here soon sent them on a few errands. Piney is at the bar and well bobby helped Chibs bring your bags upstairs…"

"Chibs?" Celina interrupted "yea the staring Scotsman" clay laughed

Celina grinned "Gemma doll come with me upstairs and help me pick something out to wear tonight and clay, I'll be expecting that introduction when I come back" she said as they walked towards the club house . As both women were heading to her room they past bobby and Chibs and she shot him a smile.

"She likes you" bobby nudged and chuckled. Chibs thought to himself on how this evening could be very long and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"And as always you look amazing"" Gemma smiled as they walked out of her room. Celina had changed into a nice fitting pair of jeans and a nice jeweled halter top and threw on her favorite pair of knee high boots. They walked downstairs to the bar and ordered a drink then began to mingle. Clay found them and slowly began introducing her to the new faces of the club. She continuously scanned the crowd for signs of Chibs. She felt compelled to go talk to him but couldn't figure out why. All of a sudden she felt hands over her eyes, "guess who?" She heard in her ear. "Jax if you're going to try to surprise someone perhaps you should try changing your voice." She laughed and turned around to hug him. She was younger then Gemma but remembered watching this boy grow up into a man, hell when john had died he wanted nothing to do with his mother and stayed with her for a few weeks. She remembered the sleepless nights Jax had and how she spent all night awake by his side rocking him to sleep. It was there secret though it never left her house.

"So you finally got patched did you Hun?" she asked "sure did so did Opie" he smiled as his best friend since childhood walked towards them "I'm proud of you both. Jax your father would be so proud of you if he were here, Opie hunny where is your father I have missed that old man" she laughed. "He's over at the bar with some croweaters, feel free to interrupt, he won't mind if it's you."

Celina walked towards the bar towards Piney, that man always seemed to have the greatest story to tell and loved to hear what she was up to. She almost spoke to him as much as Gemma but he had no idea she was home. She grabbed the empty stool next to him and took a seat. "What does a girl gotta do around here to get some love from her favorite old man" Piney turned to her and smiled "when did you get here I hadn't heard from you in a while and was starting to worry." "Piney you never have to worry about me and I figured I would surprise you, so fill me in what of I missed."

"well the boys got patched, which was no surprise, new guys seem pretty decent, except that Tig fellow, he seems a little off but that may help us or hurt us in the future. Guess people have been asked to look for more prospects, there some kind of war going to happen or something kid?" he looked at her concerned.

"If there is I haven't been informed, all my ties are at peace with you and believe me I've worked hard to keep it that way. Maybe clay has other plans but I know nothing of them yet. So now tell me about the Scotsman."

"Not much to tell transferred here from SAMBEL, ex IRA, wife and kid but they're estranged I think, dark history, he doesn't talk about it." Celina thought to herself about the ex IRA comment and realized that he was lucky he only had those scars on his face, as she had seen what else they were capable of. "Darling, I said how long are you here for?" Pineys voice took her out of thought. "oh sorry "she said "I'm thinking about a week maybe a bit longer, wanna go see the old house and how much work needs to be done to fix it up." "you moving back?" he looked hopeful "not yet just want a place to stay while I'm home, I'm getting too old for watching you old fools get drunk and pass out naked on a pool table with a few croweaters" she laughed as she elbowed her old friend "I'm glad you're back for a bit, now go have some fun because I know I plan on it"

He couldn't stop watching her. He watched her go meet all the new members, he watched her eyes light up when she was with jax and Opie, he watched her go to the bar and then he watched her sit with old man piney. "For the love of god just go talk to her or I'm calling her over here" bobby finally blurted out. Chibs looked confused. "Listen I've watched you and the lost puppy look is starting to get annoying, just go talk to her what's the big deal?"

"Weren't you the one to warn me about being on her good side," He smirked as he noticed her heading for the door to outside. "Fine I'll come with you, I haven't really seen Celina since she got back anyways" he said beginning to cross the room and follow her outside. They found her sitting alone on the picnic table looking up at the sky. While she continued to stare up she smiled and said "ah bobby I was wondering if you were avoiding me or something? And I see you brought the new guy with you too, how are you Chibs my name is Celina." She extended her hand towards him and the moment they connected he felt this weird energy surge through his body. It was a good weird and for some reason he compelled to want more.

"Bobby, tomorrow I need to be brought up to the old place, going to probably need some contacts to get some work done up there you two feel like bringing me up?"

"Anything for you princess, so how much trouble have you gotten into lately?" bobby smirked.

"No trouble here darling, I run a legitimate line of spas and you know that, looks like your due for a new do and possibly a color. Now if you two will excuse me I need another drink and need to find Clay to schedule a little sit down. Have a good night boys" she walked away towards the bar and Chibs couldn't help but watch her movements.

"You warned me to stay on the good side of a wee spa owner" Chibs laughed.

"Last I heard she had 37 spas and still growing, and you don't even know the half of it brother" bobby took a drink and started walking towards some croweaters by the pool table. Chibs saw Clay and Celina walk into the chapel and closed the door. "Hey Chibs" Gemma tapped his shoulder "aye" "go have some fun don't worry you'll get her alone tomorrow" she smiled. Somehow he was always amazed at that woman and her sense to know what was on everyone's mind, and with that he went up to the bar and ordered another round.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up to loud pounding at his door. He slowly began to sit up an fumble around to find the time, a crow eater was passed out naked next to him and he gave her a shove "aye time to get the fuck out" he growled. She quickly grabbed her clothes and threw them on. Then more pounding at the door "Aye gimme a minute" he yelled as he slid on his jeans and pulled a shirt out of his drawer. The crow eater opened the door and walked out and bobby walked in. "forgetting we have to drive someone around this morning" he laughed "she's waiting downstairs having coffee so give her about half an hour and she'll be pacing."

They walked into the main area of the club house to see Celina sitting there drinking coffee reading the paper. For someone who was partying ride along side of them last night she looked a hell of a lot better than he felt. He smiled to himself as he remembered last night seeing her and Gemma line up shots on the bar and racing through them. She put a lot of the boys around here to shame. Then he overheard Tig talking to her.

"So you're telling me you could even make this mug beautiful?" "Really" Chibs thought "he's already hitting on the woman this early in the morning"

"Morning princess" bobby interrupted "let us know when you want to go up to the house we're ready when you are."

"I think now would be the best time" she stood and took a big swig of her coffee finishing it and grabbing her purse and started walking towards the door. They followed her out into the yard and she abruptly stopped and turned directly to bobby. "You need to keep a leash on that Tig, his dick is going to get him in trouble" then proceeded towards the bikes. "Who am I riding with" she smiled.

"Chibs can take ya, way more comfortable ride than my beater, plus he has a spare helmet" bobby smirked at his brother as Chibs sighed and opened the saddle bag grabbing a spare helmet for Celina. They hopped on the bikes and headed for the outskirts of town, Chibs following bobby as he had no idea where they were headed to. He was glad he wasn't going off alone with this goddess who had her arms wrapped around his waist, the electricity had begun to flow as soon as she put herself on the back of his bike, and her perfume continued to circle his nose, it was almost intoxicating to him. They headed down a dirt road and stopped at a locked gate, he had been up here a couple times with Gemma but had never been any futher then this as Gemma always made him wait, but he did know whatever was behind there always made Gemma feel better when she walked out. Celina hopped off the bike, reached into her purse and pulled out a key. She took a deep breath and walked up to the gate, unlocked it and pushed the large steel gate to the side. They rode past her and stopped and she closed the gate back up and hopped back on Chibs bike and proceeded up the drive. He felt Celina deeply exhale as a roof of a large ranch style house appeared. They slowly pulled up to the front of the house and parked their bikes.

"Who's been keeping this place up while I've been gone?" Celina asked while looking directly at Bobby.

"Who do you think? We just send prospects up here to deal with it, although Gemma is the only one with the key to the actual house, I've brought her up here several times with her. By the way I had nothing to do with the colors, you can get mad at Gemma for that" Bobby laughed. "What did you two do to my house?" Celina questioned while starting to quicken her pace towards the front door.

"She seems a wee bit worried ov'r Gemma's color choices," Chibs laughed as he began to follow his brother towards the home, Bobby shook his head and they walked through the already open door. Celina walked out into the entry way from somewhere down the hall.

"Wow, that woman always seems to amazing me. I almost feel bad for wanting to gut this place while I'm gone."

"What you mean gut it?" Bobby almost seemed upset. "Well maybe you missed something Bobby, but it is my home and I can change it how I see fit" Celina began to raise her voice. "And besides I'm not staying in that clubhouse every time I come to town, I have blueprints for the place in my suitcase, I want you to go get my bags bobby and bring them here. Chibs is going to bring me to get some lunch and a rental car as I'm not going to take up anymore of the clubs time and need to get some of my business taken care of, now please go outside I have to make a few calls and it should only take a few minutes."

"No problem hunny, come on brother the lady needs to makes some calls" Bobby smiled at Chibs and they walked outside and closed the door. "What the fuck just happened in there?" Chibs looked confused. "this place has a lot of history, she's dealing with it her own way I guess but I know I'm not going to argue with her about changing it, in fact no one will, not even Gemma." They sat bike their bikes and had a smoke then she came out the door and locked it behind her. She had a smile on her face now; Chibs couldn't help but stare at the beauty that radiated from her. She walked towards them and grabbed the helmet from the back of the bike. "Are we ready?" she smiled "yes ma'am" she walked over to Bobby and grabbed him into a hug. "I know everyone loves this place but please, let me do what I need to do" she whispered in his ear. They drove down to the end of the road and waved off bobby.


	4. Chapter 4

Chibs was waiting outside the rental company just to make sure Celina got a vehicle. He saw her walk out with a younger fellow and they both began to look over the SUV then walk back inside, a few minutes later she walked out alone. "I have a few things to do in Stockton and a couple other places. I need to go back to the clubhouse before hand to pick up a few things, if bobby hasn't dropped off my stuff tell him that you're bringing it alone for seven. You do remember how to get there don't you?" she smiled. Chibs just stared, what had he just been put into?

7pm on the dot he was at her door with her bags, he rang the doorbell twice after knocking four times and was starting to wonder if everything was ok when the door opened. "You made it" she smiled as she went to grab her bags but Chibs beat her to them. "Where would you like me to bring them" "follow me" she brought him down to the end of the hall into a master bedroom and set them in the corner. "Care for a drink?" she asked. "Sure, what d'ya got?" she opened the fridge "Help yourself."

He grabbed a beer and the proceeded to follow her out towards a back sliding door onto a huge porch. She sat down on one of the couches outside and patted the seat next to her. He followed and sat next to her. "The club's first party was right here in this back yard. I put the deck on a few years ago slowly easing them into me changing this place to suit me. They seem to think I'm going to just burn it down and walk away" she said staring out into the night sky. "For a Scotsman you don't say very much." She stared. "What would you like to here and how did you pick up that I'm Scottish most people think Irish" she laughed at him "let's just say I've frequently visit over there" she smiled. "What would a lass like you do over there?" he looked at her puzzled "Chibs, there is a lot about me you will probably never know, so let's just stay I'm expanding the spa business there" she winked and took a drink of wine. "I'm going to get right to the point Chibs, I feel compelled to get to know you better I have from the moment we touched, maybe it's just from the lack of relations in a while, but I figured you seem like someone who's to the point and I figured I would give you the same. "Chibs was left speechless and had no idea what to think. Celina leaned over and kissed him deeply then grabbed his and led him inside to the master bedroom for an evening he would never forget.

One more night, that's the time he had left with her before he brought her to the airport and watch her leave until lord knows when. As quickly as she came into his life she would be quickly gone again because she needed to deal with business. That was her answer to everything, any question he had her answer was business. No one else would tell him anything either, what was this woman's big secret? He was sitting in the kitchen watching her work away at supper and just smiled. In such a short time she had already won over his heart and he knew she would be gone soon so he wanted to enjoy every moment. The guys in the club didn't seem to mind, Clay in fact was happy she would have protection. Chibs couldn't see why someone would be after a spa owner though. Just then the phone rang, and Celina ran off to her office and closed the door. A few minutes later she appeared back in the kitchen and continued as it was no big deal.

"Lass someday I hope ye open up and tell me what your big secret is"

"Maybe I will but until then I need to ask you a favor," she smiled as began to fill their plates. 'I was wondering do you like this place? The house I mean."

"It's a lot roomier then the club house, if that what you mean" he laughed as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the table. She walked over with their plates, grabbed a glass of wine and sat at the table.

"Well this is what I want to ask you." She took a drink of wine and continued "This past week has been a wonderful break for me, you have done so much to help out and I couldn't be more grateful, I was wondering if you would take care of this place for me? Even stay here if you want for free, now if you wanna have fun with a croweater keep that at the clubhouse but I know you will make sure everything gets done here without a fight."

He sat there for a moment in silence, staying here would be almost like she would always somewhat be around him, worst case he could always go back to the club house.

"Fillip, is that a yes?"

"Aye I'll make sure this place is exactly how you want it and also make sure no one messes with it"

She smiled at him "thank you" and then they sat in silence and ate supper only to retreat to the bedroom shortly after for one more intense night of passion.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the airport was very quiet. She had already said her goodbyes at teller morrow and promised to be back as soon as she possibly could. She somehow managed to maintain her composure with everyone not a tear shed but she knew deep down she hated leaving, and now with Chibs being probably one of the most amazing things that ever happened in her life she didn't know how long she would be able this life. Maybe in the near future she could look at setting up her head office on both aspects of her life in Charming, but until then she would go back to flying all over the globe. No one probably ever thought some bikers daughter would grow up to be one of the biggest spa owner/underground arterially distributor in the world, but she couldn't tell fillip yet. Someday she would but not the day she was leaving to connect with the IRA and the man that did that to his face. She shook her head thinking about how she had so many organizations she had under her belt and how every single one of them had nothing but the ought most respect for her. She also wondered if the rest of the sons knew that Clay wanted to get into some heavy weapons dealing. With all these thoughts running through her head she didn't even realize that they had pulled into the airport.

"You might want to get a move on, your plane leaves in about 30 minutes" Chibs said with his thick accent. She smiled at him and opened the truck door. They walked together in the airport and she checked her bags and walked with him to her gate.

"So you'll be in touch soon?" he asked "Of course I will, you're living in my house so I will have to check up while renovations are being done" she teased. "I want you to think about coming clean to me about something next time you're back lass," he said sternly. "I'll think about it fillip, I want you to make sure everyone here stays safe and realizes what kind of mistake they could be making, so please vote no." Chibs looked at her in confusion and was about to say something when she interrupted "Just trust me don't question it. I have to board the plane now" she gave him a hug and kissed him on the lips then whispered "_táim i ngrá leat." __At that moment he didn't want to let her go he just wanted to stay in her arms. "I have to go." She broke the embrace and a few tears were rolling down her cheek, he wiped them away then gave her another kiss. He sat in the truck and watched the plane take off then drove back to her home. It felt so different here without her running around the place. He began looking at the blueprints left on the dining room table and smiled. "It's going to be perfect for ya" he thought to himself. That night he walked into the bedroom and saw a note and a little box on the bed._

_My dearest Fillip,_

_By the time you get this I will be halfway across the country, but I want you to know I will never forget what we had and I hope we can continue it someday soon. Don't use what I left you too quickly it need to last you._

_Love,_

_Celina_

_He opened the box and began to laugh a little for inside was a bottle of her perfume. That night he slept with a smile on his face from the exotic scent dreaming of when he would see his mysterious woman again._


End file.
